peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 April 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-04-16 ; Comments *Introduction: After playing the theme tune to the tv series Daniel Boone . ‘The Chemicals are right about Stockholm.’ *A 69 minute recording of a 110 minute show is available. (Plus 20 minutes or so of the Mary Anne Hobbs show that followed.) *Peel mentions the Jerry Lee Lewis track reached number 12 in the UK singles chart in 1959. *Peel plays a section in his programme of a long list of Betty or Bette Davis records, consisting first Bette Davis, the Hollywood actress, then Bette Davis & The Balconettes, the session guest and finally Betty Davis, a 70's funk /soul singer. Sessions *Bette Davis And The Balconettes one and only session. The session was recorded 1997-03-23. The songs ‘Shergar’ and 'White Food' are available on the Damaged Goods 7 inch - Shergar . Tracklisting * File 1 starts * unknown: Daniel Boone (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits (65 TV Themes! From The 50's And 60's)) TeeVee Toons @ *Bis: ‘Everybody Thinks They’re Gonna Get Theirs (7 inch)’ Wiiija *Hooton 3 Car: ‘Oinnacle (LP – Monkey Mayor)’ Rumblestrip Records *Marco Carola: ‘Andante (12 inch – Hypertension EP) Primate Recordings @ *Chania River Boys: ‘Unknown (Cassette – Tigana Now Nemed Kum Noga)’ Esther @ *Bette Davis & The Balconettes: ‘Feed My Ego’ (Peel Session) @ *Bette Davis & The Balconettes: ‘Surf Surf Kill Kill’ (Peel Session) @ *Bette Davis & The Balconettes: ‘White Food’ (Peel Session) @ *Sizzla: ‘Babylon Cowboy’ (7 inch)’ XTerminator @ *Johnny Bayersdorffer And His Jazzola Novelty Orchestra: ‘The Waffle Man’s Call’ @ *Servotron: ‘A.R.T.H.U.R (10 inch - Spare Parts)’ One Louder *Neotropic: ‘15 Levels Of Magnification Levels of Dante’s Inferno (12 inch)’ Ntone @ *Secret Goldfish: ‘Pink Drone (Various Artists CD Single – Bentism #1)’ Creeping Bent (Peel mistakenly plays the Adventures In Stereo track for a few seconds before correcting the right song) *'File 1 pauses' *Bullet: Isolation (7") London :(news) *Penthouse: Voyeur's Blues (7") World Domination *Hawkeye: Nuh Bother Feel It A Go So (7") Main St. @ *Meth O.D.: High School High (CD - Texas God's Salvation) Human Condition *Jerry Lee Lewis: High School Confidential *Can: Spoon (Sonic Youth Mix) (3xLP - Sacrilege) Spoon *Bette Davis: I've Written A Letter To Daddy (Discogs credits the track to Debbie Burton as the b-side to a Bette Davis / Debbie Burton record, but other internet sources mentions Bette Davis) @ *Bette Davis & The Balconettes: Big Pussy Sound (Peel Session) @ *Bette Davis & The Balconettes: Shergar (Peel Session) @ *Bette Davis & The Balconettes: 898 (Peel Session) @ *''John claims to have performed the galloping sounds in Shergar with the help of some minidisc cases'' *'File 1 resumes' at start of next track *Betty Davis: ‘Steppin In Her I. Miller Shoes (7 inch)’ Just Sunshine Records *Amon Tobin: ‘Yasawas (2xLP - Bricolage)’ Ninja Tune @ *Dream City Film Club: ‘Pissboy (7 inch)’ Beggars Banquet *Delta: ‘As A Child I Could Walk On The Ceiling (12 inch)’ Blue Room Released @ *Manifold: ‘Ice T On The Drive (CD - Novosibersk)’ Transsiberian @ *Tracks marked @ available on File 3 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-04-16 (incomplete) *2) 020A-H08747XXXXXX-0100A0 *3) 1997-04-xx Peel Show LE342 ;Length *1) 01:29:54 (to 1:08:53) *2) 01:49:26 *3) 1:31:36 (18:15-1:21:58) (47:28-1:06:52 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector for recording and track listing. *2) Recordings at the British Library. *3) Created from LE342 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April 1997 Lee Tape 342 ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8747/1) * 3) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Isector Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment